tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibb
Gibb is a sentient amalgamation of mutilated body parts. Origin Gibb is the first and only anomaly in an otherwise perfect system. In the world of TF2 freaks, monsters and mercenaries, it will be noted that there is never a problem with a buildup of corpses and gibs, despite the amount of conflict and death. When people forget about a corpse, especially if the victim re-spawns, the corpse and its pieces just seem to fade away. Unbeknownst to many, this is an actual event that takes place. When the time is right, all corpses and gibs not in use are automatically teleported to an offsite disposal facility and promptly incinerated. This process has been taking place since the beginning of the TF2 Freak universe and has functioned so well as to never be worthy of note. The facility is completely automated and few know of its existence. But one day, something worthy of note did take place here. At some point, a pile of corpse parts and gibs laying on the conveyor belt spontaneously merged together, forming the monster now referred to as Gibb. Immediately sentient, the confused being thrashed and rolled off the conveyor, saving itself from annihilation within a raging inferno. With no knowledge in its multiple crushed and ruined heads, Gibb stumbled dazed and confused into a world unable to tolerate its existence. Appearance Gibb resembles a loosely-held together jumble of corpse fragments and gibs arranged into a large humanoid shape. The exact appearance of Gibb is dependent on the damage it has recently taken, the giblets it has absorbed, and any self modification it has done. Gibb will continually gain and lose parts as old ones wear away and replacements are attached. Occasionally, cosmetic items and weapons will end up within Gibb, although it is unaware of how to use them. Personality and Behavior Gibb can typically be found wandering around isolated, empty areas, slowly examining what it comes across. Gibb's approach will be warned by its loud footsteps and terrible smell, and its past presence marked by bloodied hand and footprints. Gibb appears to be slowly trying to learn more about the world it inhabits. Gibb will tend stray away from overwhelming sources of information, such as loud machines, moving objects, etc. Gibb will avoid other freaks, monsters and mercenaries whenever possible. In terms of personality, Gibb seems to posses one of sorts. It will experience brief anger if it is interrupted by someone, it seems to be in a contented state when undisturbed, and its slow and careful movements seem to reflect a thoughtful mind. Gibb has received nothing but reactions of shock, disgust and terror upon encounters with others, helped little by its inability and unwillingness to communicate with others. Gibb cannot speak, understand speech, and makes poor use of body language. The sight of a shambling tower of rotting meat lurching towards them will instigate a fight-or-flight response in pretty much anyone, ruining any chances of peaceful contact. Gibb is currently trying to find its place in the world. Powers and Abilities Contact with others almost always results in conflict, and even if Gibb does not understand who or why, it is quite capable of comprehending how. * Gibb has absolutely no sense of pain, and wouldn't be affected by it in any way. Physical damage is avoided by Gibb simply because it endangers it. * Gibb does not need food, rest or air, and will never fatigue. When living or dead tissue is made a part of Gibb, it is liberated from the need for oxygen and nutrients, and is protected against rot and decay. * Gibb can repair itself. Gibb has in inherent 'healing' ability, where muscle tissue will knit itself together and flesh will intertwine. On a cellular level, the cells are not able to heal or repair, but the physical tissue will still merge. This 'self stitching flesh' grants Gibb the ability to rapidly re-attach lost limbs and primitively close up wounds. * Gibb can absorb gibs and attach them to itself at any time. This process functions on the same mechanics of the healing. Additionally, the inherent properties and powers of the tissue will be retained, allowing Gibb to increase its abilities by taking parts from enemy corpses. * Gibb is often very strong and durable. This is not due to any inherent powers, (although certain pieces of Gibb may have them) but simply due to the amount of muscle and flesh Gibb can have. * Gibb will jettison vital parts of itself to escape certain death, making it difficult to know for sure when Gibb is truly dead. Faults and Weaknesses Although Gibb has many properties that would make it a terrifying force in combat, it has others that limit its combat efficiency. Gibb avoids combat if possible. * The tissue Gibb is composed of is incapable of healing on the cellular level. This means that all muscles being used are in a continuous state of wear, and all rips and tear will only grow with time and use. In a very prolonged fight, and without access to new parts, Gibb will weaken regardless of damage taken. * The above issue is also why Gibb would be very vulnerable to acid, fire, and other attacks that destroy the cells of the tissue Gibb is composed of. * The joints between gibs and body parts that make up Gibb are more vulnerable to separation than the tissue itself. A strong enough hit could separate multiple pieces at once and leave Gibb scrambling to reattach them. * Gibb is somewhat slow to react and slow to move, and often telegraphs its moves. Dodging its attacks is little trouble for faster individuals. * There seems to be a limit to how much flesh Gibb can control. While it can reach monstrous proportions, motor skills, awareness, and its ability to simply hold itself together decline rapidly beyond a certain point. The largest form Gibb can comfortably operate in is approximately heavy-shaped, and roughly 10 feet tall. Trivia *When it comes time to bring Gibb to YouTube, the animation process will be painful. *Gibb's ability to copy powers by stealing limbs is reminisent of DC comic's "the terror" Category:Props and Objects Category:True Neutral beings Category:Stone Walls Category:Abominations Category:Teamless Category:Concepts made by Scampi Category:Undead